Monster Mash Up
by Perry Sutcliff
Summary: 39th century vs 24th century   voyager style  will leave you confused   not meant to be taken seriously
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek-Voyager**

**Monster Mash Up**

**By captainjojo**

**Disclaimer: come on you know what's going to be said I don't own this yada yada yada this fan fiction is a mash up of lots of different TV shows and books including:**

**Wizards of waverly place**

**Avatar-legend of aang **

**x-men**

**if you spot any more please tell me I don't want to be sued send any mail even just a friendly hello to **

**thanx x x x x**

**now on with the worst story/drabble ever in the history of the world.**

**MONSTER MASH UP **

**CHAPTER ONE-IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN (DA DA DA DA DUN DUN DA DA DA)**

"**Report"**

**That had got to be Captain Kathryn Janeways favourite word.**

"**Unchanged, captain"**

**The day was normal on voyager. Nothing had changed. B'ellana punched tom twice because he had laughed at her, Tuvok was standing as stoic as usual, the captain had consumed her own body weight in coffee and the doctor was singing gibberish in sickbay. Everybody was bored. The day was normal on-**

"**I'm picking up unusual power fluctuations here on the bridge, it's a cloaking device."**

"**can you deactivate it, Mr Tuvok?"**

"**I believe so, but I will need a significant amount of power to do so."**

"**reroute all power from secondary systems"**

"**captain?" chakotay was out of his chair with a confused expression on his face.**

"**we don't know who the intruders are or what they are doing, it could be sabotage."**

"**I have pinpointed the readings captain. Shutting the device down."**

**Two pillars of swirling green light appeared in the middle of the bridge leaving two men behind one was tom paris and the other was harry kim.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN#1: now this is where it starts to get a bit weird and hard to believe but just stick with it and ask any question you may have.

Disclaimer: BOO-TO-THE-YAH I am a minor, so paramount can't sue me. Voyager and all the characters unfortunately belong to them and Kate Mulgrew and all the others belong to themselves unless I kidnap them which I am not going to be doing.

AN#2: i am sorry if these chapter aren't very long or they aren't updated quick enough I am new to this and am a hopeless writer but that doesn't stop me!

AN#3: all the copies of crew members will be called by their first names except from janeway who will be called Kat, tuvok will be called t-bo (don't ask) chakotay will be chuckles read on to understand this note.

Chapter 2

Faulty phasers, unwanted conn badgers and very cute opps officers

tom and harry looked at each other in shock. tom was pale and his hair a shocking blond with very sharp teeth and blood red eyes. harry in contrast was bulkier and tanned with borg implants wild hair and pointed ears like no other species they had ever seen before. the captain stood up with a phaser in her hand.

"who are you, why do you look like two of my crew and what are you doing on my ship?"

they looked at each other and burst out in hysterical laughter! just then a copy of janeway walked from a green light and looked at tom and harry with a raised eyebrow. she looked much younger and was pale with red eyes like tom but her hair was a bright shocking red walked up and stood next to tom.

"okay wassup, you havent laughed this much since b'ellanna laughed at harry's face afer he got a B on a paper and she snorted her coke over him," janeway looked around "... ah well okay i don't know what you're doing here but i know you're going to get in trouble for it and i want no part of it so i'm going to try and walk away!"

before kat had even started walking tom had grabbed her by the waist and lifted her several feet off the floor.

"tom put me down before dis-member you in the most painful way i can think of!"

"but i like my members where they are!"

"so put me down this instant or god help you!"

tom put kat down and she swayed but stayed on her feet.

capatin janeway stood up, put her hands on her hips and fixed the visitors with a glare that chilled them all to the bone. they all shivered and looked very scared.

"now i want an answer, who are you?"

"don't you recognise us?"

"i do but how did you get here?"

"let me tell you a story...

the day was normal on the starship voyager and we were just investagating a innocent class 2 nebula when suddenly chakotay fell out of his chair. at first we thought he had just been drinking in a desperate atempt to gain the captains attention but when i took the medi kit closer i found lots of mysterious plasma burns on his face. one by one the same thing happened to all of the bridge crew. we quickly gathered that the nebula caused this we backed out of there as soon as we could. but we did some calaulations and and found that add light years onto our trip if we were to go around. so we devised a plan that all of the crew would go into stasis and the computer would automatically wake us when we were out of the nebula. only we didn't wait for the diognostics we had been running and if we had we would have found that the computer was malfunctioning. once we went into stasis the computer the error got worse and it went into hibernation and didn't wake us up."

tom stopped and stood in the middle of the bridge inspecting his nails. the captain rose from her chair in annoyance.

"and?"

tom looked up from his nails.

"oh harry can tell the rest."

harry stepped forwards.

"oh gee thanks. so where did you get to... oh yeah. so the computer didn't wake us up. next thing we knew we were sitting up again in the same room we had been in when we had fallen asleep only to be greeted with some strange people in bio- suits one by one they took their helmets. when i looked around i saw that not many of the stasis pods had reopened. from there we were taken to sick bay where an unusual man with a H on his head gave us an in depth medical with lots of tools we didn't recognise. then they explained the situation to us. i remember exactly what they told us like it was yesterday... 'i'm very sorry to have to tell you this but i'm afraid that you were in stasis longer than you anticipated the year is now 3872 and you are on the starship destiny. you see your ships computer malfunctioned and went into hibernation which caused you to stay in stasis permanently. not many of the crew survived as most of the stasis pod malfunctioned as well. your crew now consists of these people:

kathryn janeway

chakotay

tuvok

tom paris

harry kim

b'ellanna torres

naomi wildman

NOTE:please reveiw or i won't write anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

See other chapters for disclaimer

AN- this story is going to be like a series its going to keep going as long as people are reading once the whole mission is explained it will be set out as regular episodes like a TV series bear with me all will be explained.

Chapter 3- When all else fails chuck yourself out of an air lock!

"this still doesn't explain why you're here." janeway was getting anoyed by this time.

"i'm comming to that!"

Kat stepped forward "i need to be places and i want to see how she takes this so i'll finish this real quick. so after being told this we were sent to live with kiki's big brother and her in their apartment we all went back to starfleet acadamy apart from me who ain't in starfleet in starfleet anymore. years later we were offered this mission to come back in time and change the past so you don't end up like this and then we're going to stick around and help you get home. end of story."

"i have several questions." tom walked round next to the captains chair with his hand raised "one what happened to all the crew that survived and two why do you all look so different?"

harry started answering "well one kat and chuckles got married and had a daughter called libby and adopted naiomi wildman 'cause her mother didn't survive .tom b'ellanna and i remain single and are all posted on the mission that we're on now. i'm the commander and tom and tori which is what we call b'ellanna are the same rank. tuvok got his emotion is the principal of starfleet acadamy and spends his spare time looking after orphaned kids from the care home near his home. and two we look different because tom and kat are vampires and i'm a were-wolf."

everybody just stared at him

"oh i get it you're dressing up as vampires and were-wolves."

kat just stared at her "no we really are vampire and were-wolves," harry bark/coughed and made janeway jump "ok, how?"

"well harry was always a were-wolf he just hasn't phased yet in this time, tom got bitten in a fight with an out of control new born and he bit kat by accident when he first got changed."

chuckles chose this time to walk onto the bridge. janeway walked up to him.

"ok then, so what are you a closet mummy?" he looked at kat.

"you tried telling her didn't you?"

"yeah, cause she asked" everybody said simultainiusly.

there was silence on the bridge for about two minutes before a loud siren filled the air.

AN#2= i'm thinking of a name change can anybody suggest anything i want it to be funny atractive and origional but i can't think of any thing.


End file.
